MOAB Eliminator
MOAB Eliminator is the fifth-tier upgrade for the Bomb Shooter's second path in Bloons TD 6. MOAB Eliminator functions similarly to MOAB Assassin, but buffs its base damage and activated ability, increasing the ability's damage to 4500 and reducing its cooldown to 10 seconds instead of 30 seconds, which makes its ability more viable against tougher MOAB-Class Bloons, like Z.O.M.Gs, D.D.Ts, and B.A.Ds. It also increases the main tower's attack damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons to 80 damage per shot. The upgrade can also allow the tower's base attack to pop black and zebra bloons. Strategies Summary The MOAB Eliminator is amazing at crushing ZOMGs and BADs with its ability and directly removes Round 100 as a threat. Additionally, it contributes against MOABs and BFBs with its main attack. Unfortunately, its high cost compared to other anti-MOAB abilities such as First Strike Capability on maps with water and Spike Storm on most other map causes it to be extremely outclassed. In late game, the MOAB Eliminator may be used, however its damage and the high density of ZOMGs and even multiple BADs cause it to be quickly outclassed. Tips *It is generally suggested to upgrade the middle path to maximise the damage from the main attack of the MOAB Eliminator. *To fully maximize the MOAB Eliminator's special ability, use towers or monkeys that can further reduce its cooldown, such as Striker Jones. **In fact, Striker Jones pairs extremely well with MOAB Eliminator. He buffs the main attack with +20% attack speed, +25% pierce, and +5% range. His Artillerly Command ability resets the MOAB Eliminator special ability, but at level 20 it also doubles the damage from the main attack. Finally, his Concussive Shell can almost permanently stall blimps in front of the Eliminator. *This ability is one of three in the game that does not have an initial cooldown (the other two being Pirate Lord and Absolute Zero). Players can utilize this by being able to sell and repeatedly use the Eliminator multiple times in quick succession. This can be very effective when dealing with the B.A.D on Round 100, as 7 uses of it can completely destroy it (6 if Big Bloon Sabotage in Monkey Knowledge is owned). However, every selling of the tower will only refund 70% of the cost (75% with Monkey Knowledge) and this also cannot be utilized in C.H.I.M.P.S. mode, as selling towers is prohibited. *This is very useful with Tech Bot since it will auto-activate the ability. The ability will not be wasted from use against a single MOAB-class bloon. Version History (BTD6) ;12.0 MOAB Eliminator now has increased attack speed from the Missile Launcher upgrade (every 1.2s --> 1.043s) MOAB Eliminator main attack now deals +5 damage to Ceramics. ;15.0 * Base MOAB Eliminator range increased from 44 to 54 Gallery 0E4C6C2B-E181-4673-BEED-9D6740DE2D39.png|The landing pad of an Eliminator (pre-8.0). 1616170689_preview_BloonsTD6_2019-01-05_18-52-17.png|MOAB Eliminator MOAB Eliminator Icon BTD6.png|MOAB Eliminator upgrade icon in BTD6 Trivia *The Eliminator missile strongly resembles the MOAB Assassin's missile (when activated) from BTD 5. *The in-game information about this upgrade was partially incorrect. While the ability does have a faster recharge time, the damage was not 4 times as much as the MOAB Assassin, but rather 6 times as much (the Assassin does 750 damage, while the Eliminator does 4500) **This was corrected in the 2.0 update. *The Eliminator's ability, when activated plays a chime tone similarly to the First Strike Capability ability activation sound. *MOAB Eliminator has the shortest ability cooldown in BTD6, at only 10 seconds. *After Version 8.0, when all farming-only abilities (including Tier 5 upgrades in this case) are required to undergo a full initial cooldown duration, the Total Transformation ability is one of four abilities that, when bought, has the cooldown up immediately. The others are Pirate Lord, Total Transformation, and Absolute Zero. Category:Bomb Tower Category:Final Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades